


The Mask

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [17]
Category: DarkEmotionalPoems TheDarkEmoPoems scareygirl15fromdeviantart
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask

The Mask  
I’m tired   
of wearing it   
it bother me  
for years  
to wear   
it   
A fake smile  
not show  
the real   
smiles  
like I   
use to  
I regret it  
all   
theres nothing  
to hide   
anymore   
it’s done   
I broke   
from the  
mask   
I threw it   
down  
now   
I show   
the smiles  
tears me  
up   
remembering  
how it felt  
to smile  
again  
It brings   
the memories  
emotional ones  
it feels   
good  
to smile  
break from  
the mask  
I hate it  
to wear  
for those  
awful   
years  
hiding the   
pain  
pushing the people  
away   
wanted to   
be alone  
face my   
own problems  
I’m tired   
of this   
mask   
It’s time  
to break out  
from this  
my own   
shell  
i won’t never  
wear it  
again  
I feel   
so free   
from this  
I smile  
with   
true emotions  
show   
the real me  
with my   
smiles  
no more  
hiding   
or away   
nor   
wear   
A fake smile  
or   
The Mask


End file.
